1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hairbrush with bristles retained on a flexible pad body, more particularly to a hairbrush with a pad body for the bristles retained on a flexible pad body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional hairbrush 10 is shown to include a handle body 11, a flexible pad body 12 mounted on one end ill of the handle body 11, and a plurality of bristles 13. As illustrated, the pad body 12 is formed with a plurality of through holes 121, and a net layer 132 is disposed on a top side 122 of the pad body 12. Each of the bristles 13 has an enlarged head portion 132 retained at a space between the net layer 123 and the top side 122 of the pad body 12, and a slender bristle segment 131 that extends from the enlarged head portion 132 and through holes 121 in the pad body 12. Because the pad body 12 is formed from a flexible material, the bristles 13 can conform to the contour of the user""s head. However, due to the accumulation of moisture within the space between the handle body 11 and the pad body 12, the structural strength of the net layer 123 tends to be degraded after the hairbrush 10 has been in use for a period of time. Thus, the head portions 123 of the bristles 13 tend to pierce through the net layer 123 such that the bristles 13 are movable in the through holes 121. Consequently, the hairbrush 10 has a relatively short service life in view of aforementioned drawback.
The object of the present invention is to provide a hairbrush with bristles that are retained on a flexible pad body in a manner which is clear of the aforementioned drawback that generally results from the use of the conventional hairbrush.
Accordingly, the hairbrush of the present invention includes a flexible pad body formed integrally from a flexible material, and a plurality of bristles. Each bristle is formed with an enlarged head portion and a slender bristle segment extending from the enlarged head portion. The pad body extends in a longitudinal direction, and has a top surface and a bottom surface opposite to the top surface in a vertical direction. The bottom surface is formed with a plurality of bristle-retention blind holes that extend in the vertical direction toward the top surface. Each bristle-retention blind hole has an open end adjacent to the bottom surface, a closed end opposite to the open end, a small-diameter hole portion adjacent to the open end, and a large-diameter hole portion adjacent to the closed end. The large-diameter hole portion is larger than the small-diameter hole portion. Each bristle is retained on the pad body at a respective one of the bristle-retention blind holes such that the enlarged head portion is disposed in the large-diameter hole portion and is prevented from removal therefrom by the small-diameter hole portion, and such that the slender bristle segment extends out of the respective one of the bristle-retention blind holes via the small-diameter hole portion. The top surface of the pad body is formed with a groove unit to form a spacing between the enlarged head portions of adjacent ones of the bristles in at least a transverse direction transverse to the longitudinal direction.